


Day Trip

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day Off, F/F, Galactic Road Trip, M/M, Silly, This Bar or Planet or Coffee Shop Welcomes Everyone; Leave Your Politics and Weapons Behind, dinosaurs in space, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Poe and Finn run into an unexpected pair during their galactic road trip.





	Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).

Poe refused to let the argument drop. He dogged Finn's heels, from the speeder all the way to the cantina entrance. "I'm telling you, man, that was TOTALLY a brontosaurus! First of all, brontos have —" 

Finn had stopped short, just under the broad awning. Poe bumped into him, then did it again, just for the hell of it.

"— we're nowhere near Cretacea," Finn muttered. "So it wasn't a bronto or anything like that. Let's go back. I'm not hungry."

"Forget that, I'm _starving_," Poe insisted and pushed at Finn, but Finn stood firm. "Dude. Man. Buddy o'mine. _Move_."

"Let's go back," Finn said again. He turned, blocking Poe, then pushing Poe backward. "I'll order you something at the hostel. Sound good? Good! Let's go."

"What's going on?" Suddenly suspicious, Poe tried to peer around Finn, then over his shoulder, but Finn anticipated his every move and blocked him handily. "Did you see something in there?"

"No!" Finn said, voice too bright and too loud. "Why would you say that? Of course not! Let's go!"

"You're such a shitty liar," Poe said and grinned. "I love that about you."

Finn smiled momentarily, eyes soft and shy, before he realized that Poe was trying to edge around him. He grabbed Poe's arm and yanked him back. "No fair, man."

"All is fair when I'm this hungry," Poe said. "Let me in! What's in there? What are you hiding?" His eyes darted back and forth as he lowered his voice. "Is Hux in there? Can I kick his ass? Please say Hux is in there and I can kick his ass from here to the core and back. _Please?_"

"The cantina's a peace zone." Finn tapped the glowing sign hanging from the awning. "So, no, even if Hux _were_ in there—which he's not! He is not, don't try to crawl through my legs—"

Poe, however, was already on his hands and knees, scrabbling forward. He got pretty far, until Finn tightened his calves against Poe's sides and, to add insult to injury, _sat on top of him_.

"Normally this would be like the best end to a great day out," Poe complained once he got his breath back. "But this isn't sexy. This is weird and mean."

"You'll thank me later."

"Will I?"

"Yes."

"What are you hiding, Finn?"

"Nothing that concerns you, trust me."

Poe pushed himself up a little ways. He couldn't get very far; Finn really had him immobilized. "I do trust you. But I'm also dying of curiosity as well as hunger. Also, contrary to what I just said, I'm starting to get kind of totally turned on. So that's happening. Take pity."

Finn started to reply, but stopped when someone touched his cheek with a gentle caress. "Ma'am," Finn stuttered, scrambling upward.

"This is quite the picture," Leia said. "You two do get up to the most fun, don't you?"

"We try," Finn said.

Leia smiled a little at that, then more widely at the sight of Poe at her feet, flailing a little as he tried to simultaneously avoid Finn and rise and move forward. "Dameron?"

"Is Dameron here?" Holdo asked as she joined the group under the awning. Standing behind Leia, she wrapped an arm around Leia's waist and kissed her temple. Her hair nearly glowed, radiant pink in the shadows here. "What kind of trouble is he in?"

Finn stood at attention and tried, subtly, to kick Poe to stay still.

"Dameron's here!" Poe was kneeling now, hair in his eyes and cantina-dust all over his shirt front. "Who's there? Oh, _shit_."

"Told you," Finn said under his breath. He offered Poe his hand and Poe all but climbed up it like a kid on a vine. Off-balance, Poe stumbled against Finn and tried to salute or bow or...something.

"Ma'ams," he said. "What're you doing here?"

Holdo gave him a small, slightly tense smile. "We thought we'd have a nice day off away from the fray."

Nodding enthusiastically, Poe poked Finn, then jabbed his finger at the women. "Us, too! We saw a brontosaurus and —"

"At the petting zoo," Finn explained. "And it wasn't a brontosaurus."

"Whatever, fuck you, it was and it was awesome," Poe said quickly. "We should have lunch together! Double date!"

As soon as he heard himself say that, he blanched. His mouth hung open on a slight wheeze and his balance swayed.

Finn steadied him with a strong grip on his elbow. "While that would be...interesting, I'm sure they have places to be and, um. Not-dinosaurs to see?" He looked in appeal at Leia, then Holdo, eyes wide and brows high.

"Don't we?" Holdo asked Leia. "We did just eat."

Leia's dimples flashed in and out as she thought it over. "I'm sure we could have a few more appetizers."

"Rad!" Poe offered her his arm and she accepted it gracefully, accompanying him inside.

"I'm sorry," Finn said to Holdo when they were alone. "I'm sure this isn't what you were looking forward to."

She squeezed his shoulder. Being around her was intrinsically relaxing, he'd found. Unlike Poe, who seemed to get _more_ agitated in her company, Finn thought she was a serene, confident presence.

"Tell me about the brontosaurus," Holdo said as they followed Poe and Leia.

"Okay, it really _wasn't_—" Finn started, but she was already laughing and he gave up arguing to join her.


End file.
